High School Never Ends
by xsasusakuxsasusaku
Summary: Summary - It's time I stand up for myself, but when I stand up for myself it come back to bite me. Ugg you have to love fangirls heh.Main: SasuSaku Other: ShikaIno NaruHina    A/N- I do not own Naruto nor any other characters involved


Summary - It's time I stand up for myself, but when I stand up for myself it come back to bite me. Ugg you have to love fangirls : SasuSaku Other: ShikaIno NaruHina

A/N- I do not own Naruto nor any other characters involved

Chapter 1

"Come on Sakura hurry up!" Ino yelled.

"Uggg I'm coming" Of all days she picks the day before school to go shopping yea ik I was home schooled and haven't been to school since I dont remember when. Ino was dragging me to this one shop I couldnt see the name of the store yet but I think she did that on purpose. Oh no. Dont tell me!

"Ino are you taking me to Clare's ?"

"Maybe" She sang knowing I hate that store. It's not like it's a bad store it's just I dont ever wear accessories including purses I would rather carry my money in a wallet. Or even just in my pocket.

"Ino beware for I shall tickle you with a knife in your sleep tonight!" She just laughed at me.

"You know your too good hearted to do that" she said. It's true I can't harm a fly. I have been trying to change that for a while now.

"Just shut up and hurry up!" I snapped at her.

"Some one woke up on the wrong side of the bed" I perked up

"Ino, I wouldnt joke about that"

"Why were did you wake up"

"I woke up on the floor with a big headache thank you very much "

"heh Sorry" There she goes acting all innocent.

"Well well well what do we have here" unknown person at the moment.

"What do you want Karin" Ino asked well more like commanded

"Who do you have there" Karin said staring at me. I Kinda creeped me out. I felt lke she wanted to kill me.

"Why should I tell you" I yelled. She started to snort. Ok is there anything else I need to know before she REALLY starts to freak me out.

"And you call me a pig" Ino whispered in my ear. I couldnt help but to snicker at that.

"Well maybe because your gonna be going to school tomorrow right and I only wanted to give you some pointers" She said.

"Her name is Sakura"

"INO" I yelled.

"just think of it this way the sooner you tell her the faster she leaves" \ino whispered

"So Sakura right. Just thought I would tell you to stay away from my Sasuke-kun" Karin sang

"He is not yours Karin he never even had a girlfriend well except for when he was younger" Ino smirked.

"Wait are you talking about Sasuke as in Uchiha Sasuke" I asked raising an eyebrow

"Ohhh so you have heard of him probably from Blondie over there" Karin said glaring at Ino

"Yea I've heard of him but not from Ino, I am guessing you came to this school maybe about 2 years ago?" I asked smirking

"I moved here last year" She snapped

"Well good for you"I sang

"Sakura has lived here since she was little and she came to school till two years ago and dicided to go back for her last year of school" Ino said I shot her a glare

"Have you and Sasuke-kun ever had a spark *snort* not that you ever could" Karin snorted man she should really stop snorting before I punch her in the face!

"In matter of fact she did" Ino rang

"Ino be ready to die tonight I dont even want to talk about that Uchiha!"not since what happen.

_Flash back_

_I was walking over to Sasukes bringing his mom some cake. When I walked in all I saw was Sasuke sitting on the couch sulking so I said "Sasuke-kun whats wrong" He looked at me "Everything!" he yelled shoving me on the floor "what did I ever do to you!" I yelled back "Just look in my parents room" I walked over there and saw the most horrific sight ever "W-what happened" I asked "Someone murdered them " he said "Who" I asked I think I might have pucshed it though "Just get out. Go home. I never want to see you again!" he yelled (A/N yess I know a bit dramatic lol)And I never saw him again._

_End of Flash Back_

But that was all gonna change.

"Hellooo Saki are you ther" I heard Ino yell

"Yea I was just thinking Gosh why did you scream in my ear" I yelled back at her

"because I wanted to tell you that she left" She said shrugging

"oh ... ok" I said

"Would you have happened to be thinking of Sa-"

"dont even say his name and yes" I interrupted

"Fine but we should be heading home its getting dark" She said

"Alright but I think I'll walk home" I said walking off

"wait why" She asked

"Because I want some alone time for now" I said showing a crooked smile

"Alight but be careful you might bump into Sa-"

"Again with the name!" I yelled interrupting her again

"I'll pick you up at 7:30 kk" She yelled

"K" I yelled back

I sated walking home deep in thought. Not just about school but about my old friends. I heard Naruto found a new obsession for Ramen. I giggled at that thought. I also heard that Hinata has a 'secret' crush on Naruto. Even though everyone knew about it except Naruto. I guess Naruto isnt the thinky type.

NEXT DAY

I woke up to my alarm clock. "Im up Im up" I mumbled getting up and putting my clock on snooze. I got dressed in the uniform. Which oh so happed to look alot like a sailors costume or at least I though I mean It was a white shirt with the logo on the side. a blue handkerchief and a red tie. and finally a Short blue skirt I would rather wear shorts than a skirt but that is just me. finaly we had to wear knee high socks with our choice of shoes. Thank goodness I put on my black sneakers and walked out the door waiting for Ino.

*Beep Beep*

"Ino stop your stupid beeping Im right here!" I yelled

"Sorry I didnt see you" She giggled.

"Lets just get going" I said


End file.
